Counterpart 6
Counterpart 7 is an evil group of doppelgangers and opposites of the Lombax 7. Together, they work for Queen Vixion and the villains and always fight their good counterparts and their friends, all of them have the same voices of the Lombax 7, but with darker tones Members Hannah/Evil Sonja Farrington (leader) Melody/Evil Sienna Willow Kristen/Evil Ellie Wilson Samantha/Evil Diana Harp Elsa/Evil Scarlett Red Jessica/Evil Summer Hill Irina/Evil Sabine Jones Da Silva (new member and the center of the group) Personality They are the opposite of the Lombax Seven, which they are mean, arrogant, evil and cold-hearted. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Doppelgängers Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Relationships Queen Vixion They are very loyal to Vixion and they always obey every order from her, much to Shadow Moon's dismay. In Sonja's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3, the Counterpart 7 betrayed Vixion and decided to join Sonja and the others, making Vixion really angry for Hannah and the Counterpart 7's betrayal The Lombax Seven Their only main rivals and good counterparts. They are trying to defeat Sonja's friends one by one in order to capture Sonja. After they reformed and joined Sonja's team, they fell into the ground because their bodies are getting weaker from fighting, they wanted their good counterparts and the others to remember the times that they fought together and they explained to them that they will rest for a few weeks, making the others concerned and burst into tears, they gave them a hug and their bodies disappeared, making the Counterpart 7 turn into pendants on each of their good counterparts' necks. Sonja and the others begged Queen Maline to revive them, but Cilona told Sonja and the Lombax 7 that their evil doppelgangers cannot be revived because Crystopillain powers are too weak and almost impossible to revive Hannah and the Counterpart 7. As the series progressed, the Counterpart 7 appeared as spirits and talked to Sonja and the others of how much their friendship is getting stronger and stonger in their adventures and have such great times they have together as a team. In Sonja's Adventures of Paper Mario: Color Splash, the Counterpart 7 returned to their normal bodies, fully healed. Sonja and the others are happy to see them again, and they gained a grand new upgrade, Enchanting Princess Forms. After defeating Bowser and the Koopalings, the Lombax 7 and Counterpart 7's friendship is formed and grew stronger and stronger throughout the series, making the Alister and the others proud of their friendship. Sabine Jones Da Silva She and the Counterpart 7 were nemeses. They always kidnap her and they tried to kill her and poison her with a poisonous potion of hate. They imprisoned her as a prisoner of the evil kingdom. She always gets arrested for stealing and crime of guiltiness and treason. She is found guilty. She got cursed by the evil clone of Queen Vixion. Difference and Rivalry between the Lombax 7 and the Counterpart 7 Sonja Farrington and Hannah Sonja and Hannah are both leaders. They are trying to defeat each other but once Hannah defeats her she'll bring Sonja to the evil clone of Vixion. Sienna Willow and Melody Sienna and Melody are both the shyest members of the team. They both loved animals and nature but Melody's love for animals and nature is dark. Ellie Wilson and Kristen Ellie and Kristen are both competitive. Kristen always hated losing and Ellie is okay of losing because she knows that she'll try again someday. Diana Harp and Samantha Diana and Samantha both love fashion. Diana loves pink and wearing other pink clothes and Samantha loves dark pink and gray which she dresses up in dark colors. Scarlett Red and Elsa Scarlett and Elsa are both gothic and punkish. Scarlett loves to rock out with her friends and Elsa only loves Gothic objects and hates rock music. Summer Hill and Jessica Summer and Jessica both love the sun. Summer always loved to be outside a lot and Jessica loves the eclipse because it is dark and suitable for her. Sabine Jones Da Silva and Irina Sabine and Irina are both in the center of the group. They both love the royal kingdoms. Sabine always loved to be racing driver, journalist and the princess of the royal kingdoms and Irina loves the darkest kingdom and dress as a princess because it’s suitable for her. Darkness Siren Power Similar to the Lombax 7's Enchanted Power, expect they wear diamond-shaped pendants in their theme colors on their necks that allows them to gain bat-like wings in their theme color, their clothes are decorated in white sparkles and they wear silver tiaras with colored jewels of their good counterparts' theme colors.They first used it in Sonja's Adventures of The Little Mermaid Attacks High-Pitch Siren Song The Counterpart 7's main attack. Their pendants and eyes turn crimson and began to sing in severely loud-screeching siren voices that sends out red sound waves which made Sonja and the others have to plug their ears because their attack allows the Counterpart 7 to weaken their enemies' strengths and moves, making them completely powerless, allowing the Counterpart 7 defeat their opponents Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Doppelgängers Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Counterpart 6